Bringing Back the Good Days
by daughterofevil158
Summary: A story which revamps characters, both good and bad, from previous incarnations of TMNT. K for violence, but that's all.
1. Viral: Part 1

_**Hey, guys! I am now starting the "bring back characters from past incarnations" story. Each "episode" will be split into two or more parts. Now then, let's begin!**_

_**Also: Forgive me if Baxter's lines seem stupid to you.**_

**Infection(**_Viral_**)**

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_(Shredder's Lair)_

"Hmph. Stockman, are you _sure _this will work?" the all-too terrifying voice of Oroku Saki, known to the Foot Clan's enemies as the Shredder, boomed throughout the room.

The mutated fly nodded, flapping his wings repeatedly. "Yes-s-s-s, master. The virus given to us by the K-k-krang will inf-f-f-fect any and all of the t-turtle's technology once-e-e inserted into their mainframe, and I have prog-g-gramed it to do something ex-x-xtra that will please you greatly. How could-d it not, w-w-when it was made by Baxter-"

A glare from the Shredder silenced Baxter immediately.

"Very well, then." Saki sent a silent signal, causing the Foot-bots in the room to disappear to complete their part of the latest plan to destroy the turtles. "this time, they _will _fall!"

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_(Turtles' Patrol)_

"Wahoo!"

"Mikey, will you shut it for a few seconds!" the normally patient leader of the four yelled as he finally snapped due to the youngest turtle's need for noise.

"Oh, come on, Leo! Would you rather have the doofus happy or bored?" Raphael muttered loud enough for the katana-wielding turtle to hear.

Just as the two eldest were about to butt heads again, they were interrupted by Donnie's exclamation. "Hey, guys! Check this out!"

The three quickly ran to the edge to see what looked like-

"The Foot and the Kraang are in cahoots again?"

"They probably think that working together will get rid of us for good, like how it worked the last time."

"Leo, Raph, hush! They seem to be trading something."

Indeed, when the four leaned in close enough, they saw that one of the Kraang was handing Fishface what seemed to be a black and red UBS drive.

"Alright, guys." Leonardo slowly unsheathed his katana blades. "Let's do this."

"Booyakashaa!"

Almost immediately, Mikey jumped down, followed by his brothers.

"It is the ones known as-" one of the Kraang started before getting a sai in it's head.

"Can it, freak."

For some reason, the Foot and Kraang didn't put up much of a fight, even with Rhazar and Fishface there. It was almost like they _wanted_ the turtles to beat the and take the drive. However, the turtles took no notice to this as they quickly headed back to their lair as police sirens sounded in the distance.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_(Donatello's Lab)_

"Well, Don? Any idea what this thing is?" Leo asked as Don plugged the USB port into his laptop slowly.

"Well, maybe if you weren't hanging over my shoulder-"

The two's bickering stopped when red sparks came from the laptop before the screen went blanl.

"Ah! Leo, will you please get out?! Now I have to fix this because you wanted me to hurry up!"

As the blue-masked turtle grumbled while leaving, Donnie set to work trying to figure out what caused the screen to blacken.

Reaching out for his mug, the second youngest groaned as he realized it was empty. Leaving the room, he wasn't aware of the screen turning back on, though it was red.

"_Loading, 100% complete. Project: Virus activated."_

What seemed to be a pair of black eyes and a twisted grin appeared on the background.

" _Identifying entity previously in this room as the one called 'Donatello'. Downloading voice pattern…Now then, I wonder who will answer to Donatello's cries for help."_

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_(Outside)_

Mikey sighed as he read his comic books. He was alone, and bored. Raph went with Casey to go vigilante-ing, Leo followed them secretly about 5 minutes ago to make sure they didn't get in trouble, Master Splinter was meditating, April was hanging out with some chick named Irma, and as far as he knew, Donnie was in his lab checking out the black and red whoozy-whatzit.

Deciding to take the opportunity to watch some TV, the orange-masked terrapin left the comfort of his room when he heard a voice.

"_Please…"_

"Don?" Slowly walking towards the lab doors, Micaelangelo knocked once, then twice. "You okay, dude?"

"_Identifying entity as 'Michealangelo'."_

"Donnie? Is April there with you?"

"_Michaelangelo, please…help me."_

Not noticing how the techno-geek ignored his question, or how his full name had been used, Mikey opened the doors to the lab despite the signs that read "No Entering Without Permission" and "That Means YOU, Mikey!"

"Dude, where are you? And why is it so dark in here? You know what Leo said about doing your science stuff in the dark. Then again, can't blame you if you weren't listening. I mean he goes ona nad on and omn and on and-"

"_I'm…over…here."_

Mikey turned towards the laptop, the only light source in the room. "Donnie, what happened? Did the BSU thing hurt you or something? And why does your voice sound all static-y and stuff?"

Walking closer, the youngest turtle looked in vain for Don. "I still can't see you."

"_Grab…the laptop. Then everything will be revealed, Michealangelo."_

Despite all the horror movie knowledge in his brain screaming _'RUN, IDIOT! RUN!'_, Mikey put his faith in his brother before all of it and gingerly picked up the laptop. Suddenly, the white screen turned blood red, revealing the demonic grinning face, and he dropped it-or, at least, he would've, if it wasn't stuck. "Wh-what the-"

The feminine voice he had heard before came back. _"Fool! Now your body belongs to me!"_

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_(Kitchen)_

Donnie had just taken his first sip of coffe when he heard Mikey screaming, making him drop it all over himself. Hissing in pain from the heat, he quickly wiped himself off before going to see what made his younger brother scream. "I swear, Mikey, if you're screaming because of something that happened in one of your comic books, I'm gonna-"

He stopped when he realized something. "Wait. That came from my lab!" Eye starting to twitch, he quickly sprinted to the door, slamming it open right as the screams died down. "Mikey, if you touched something, you're dead!"

Quickly scanning the dark, he noticed something shaking in a corner. Stepping towards it, Don was about to rant, when he saw what the shaking object was.

"D-Donnie…_hee-e-l-p-p."_

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**Oh, no! What happened to poor Mikey!**_

_**(growling in distance)**_

_**Drat. I thought I fixed the fourth wall. Guess I left a crack or something.**_

_**(Raph+Don+Leo) What did you do to Mikey, vile demon?!**_

_**Oi, it isn't my fault that people like to torture their favorites the most!**_

_**Anyways, part two should be out sometime between this week and next week, along with **__TMNT: Seasons 1-2. __**Now then, if you'll kindly excuse me, I have to run for my life, or there won't be anymore chapters ever. See ya! (runs off into sunset)**_

_**(Raph+Don+Leo) Where did that…nevermind.(chase after her) **_


	2. Viral: Part 2

_**Yo! I was planning do this on Friday, but I was inspired when I saw a double rainbow yesterday! With my own two eyes! That kind of luck can't be wasted, yeah?**_

_**(Raph) A **_rainbow _**inspired you? Can you get any more-?**_

_**(Leo) Raph, hush. She holds Mikey's fate in her hands.**_

_**For once, you should listen to him, Raph.**_

_**(Leo) For once?!**_

_**Donnie, anything to say before we begin?**_

_**(Donnie)…Mikey's going to live, right?**_

_**Of course! Why would I kill off my favorite turtle?**_

_**(All Three) Every other fanfic author does it.**_

_**Well, I'm not them. I will never kill off Mikey. Leo, on the other hand…**_

_**(sound of running away)**_

_**I was just kidding!**_

_**(Sigh) Well, time to start part 2!**_

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_(NY Rooftops)_

"Raph, will you be serious for once in you're life? You and Casey were clearly outnumbered; if I hadn't been following you-"

"Then we wouldn't be having this discussion!" the hot-headed turtle exclaimed.

Leo was about to retort when…

"Guys! _Guys! _Trouble in the lair!"

"Mikey?!" the two older drothers quickly turned to see the youngest, covered in what they assumed was red and black ink, running towards them.

"Dude, Donnie's laptop went crazy and tried to eat my face off!"

Leo just sighed. "Mikey, this isn't one of your stupid pranks again, is it?"

"Yeah, cuz if it is-"

"Leo, Raph, have I ever lied to you?!"

The two didn't even hesitate. "Yes."

The orange-masked turtle graabed both of their arms and began dragging them with strength they never knew he had. "Well, we're going anyway, bcause Sdonnie's in trouble and I'm not lying! I'll even tell you everything that happened!"

**TMNMT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_(Donnie's Lab)_

"Mikey, what happened?!" the second-youngest yelled as he turned on the lights.

His brother appeared to be battered and bruised in ways he didn't think was possible.

"V-_virus_…"

Quickly picking the smaller one up, Donnie gently set Mikey on one of the cots in his lab. He flitted towards the medical supplies before heading back and starting to clean the wounds and wrap them up. "Alright, Mikey, can you explain what happened?"

"I-It's a little fuzzy, but…_I thought heard you scre_aming and went to help. Guess the tables were turned, huh?"

Donnie blinked, thinking he heard static while his brother had spoken, before shaking his head. He was probably hearing things in panic for Mikey. "Who attacked you?"

"I grabbed your laptop and it tri_ed to kill me! I don't kn_ow how, but it…took my form. Said it was going after Raphael and Leonardo."

There was that stactic sound again.

"It must've been a virus that was on that USB drive! But, it's unlike any virus that I've seen before. Then again, it _was_ made by the Kraang." Donnie pondered over this for a minute or two before remembering about what the smallest turtle had said. "Oh, man! Raph and Leo! We gotta warn them!" Making a reach for his T-Phone, only to be stopped by Mikey himself. "What are you doing? You said that the virus was going after Leo and Raph."

"That's right. But…" Donnie could only watch in shock as his-no, what he thought to be his brother, shift into a red human-like struture with what looked like data bits running across its body. _"Only after I get rid of you!"_

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_(In the Sewers)_

"After Don's laptop attacked me,it all went black. The next thing I knew, I was tied up in the sewers."

"So you escaped and found us?" Leo crossed his arms. "How, exactly?"

"Dude, ninja. Duh," Mikey replied, as if it were the answer to _2+2_.

Leo held up a finger to refute, but sighed wearily and put it down. "Alright. If what Mikey's saying is true-"

"Which it totally is."

The eldest glared before sighing again. "_If_ it is, then that means it could get Donnie before we do."

"_Too late,"_ the female, static-like voice hocked Leo and Raph while making Mikey shudder.

Th red creature had a foot firmly placed on a cuffed,duct-taped, and tied-up Donnie.

"_Hello, turtles. You may call me…Viral."_

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**BAM! Plot-twist!**_

_**(Leo+Mikey+Raph) What just happened?!**_

_**Read the chapter again.**_

_**(Mikey) How come she can shape shift?!**_

_**Because it's my story! Also, it becomes important in one of the other charater's bring-backs.**_

_**Well, bye! I'm off to watch Sonic X and think of a better title for this story!**_


	3. Viral: Part 3

_**Ahhh, relaxation.**_

_**(Raph) Hey! Get back to work!**_

_**Firstly off you're not my mother. Secondly, people who are fabulous, like me, need rest every once in a while to keep our awesomeness from disappearing. Since when was that a crime?**_

_**(Raph) Well-**_

_**(Leo) Raph, stop. This isn't a fight that you'll win this time.**_

_**(Mikey) Hey guys, can we start this already?**_

_**Sure, Mikey. I honestly want to end the Viral Arc so I can actually do a hero/villain I like. Now then, on with the show!**_

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_(Sewers)_

"Dude! It's Don's laptop, but ten times uglier!"

"MMPHH!"

"Yeah, yeah. 'Don't insult my totally fabulous, completely epic work of techno-whatever genius.'"

"_Ahem."_ Once all the turtles' attention was back on the creature, it sighed. _"Now then, while it would be marvelous to see what's inside of you-"_

"Yep. Definitely Don's laptop."

"_-my programming says that I must bring your heads to the one called Shredder before any other actions can be taken. Ah, the benefits of being a program. No moral dilemmas; my programming is law, and I don't have to feel things like _worry_ or_ care_."_

Mikey continued snickering before realizing something. "Wait, were you talking the whole time?"

Viral seemed to sigh before turning towards her hostage. _"If I had feelings, I believe that my current emotion would be pity for you having to deal with that."_

Donatello merely rolled his eyes, as if to say 'Tell me about it.'

"Hey! Don't you eye-roll at me, young man! Or turtle. Whatever."

"Mikey! Focus!" Leo glared at the youngest before turning to Viral. "Release my brother or else!"

"'_Or else' what? You cannot hurt me, unless you want to risk the chances of me eliminating my hostage before you reach me, which, might I add, is rather high."_

Suddenly Raph smirked. "That depends on the chance of you having a hostage in the first place, which, might I add, is very low," he replied mockingly.

"_What do you-"_ before Viral could finish, she was knocked down by a bo staff. _"EHH?! How did you-"_

"Honestly, for an artificial intelligence, you aren't very bright to not have realized that those three were distracting you," the purple masked turtle responding, twirling the slight black gunk off his staff.

Despite having talked about having no emotions earlier, the AI seemed rather angry. A slight beeping noise knocked that train of thought away. _"You're lucky that master wants me back. Be warned, terrapin creatures, YOU WILL FALL."_

With that, she seemed to turn into a liquid-like state before lunging towards them. They quickly dodged, but not before each getting grazed by her. The AI quickly flew off, leaving only Don's laptop as evidence of her ever being there.

Mikey stared at it for a few minutes before shrugging. "Well, that was anti-climatic."

"I'm actually kinda glad that it was," Leo replied before turning towards Don. "Are you gonna have to destroy your laptop, Don?"

He just sighed and picked it up. "Eh, I can build a new one next time we go top-side."

The four walked home, each muttering about something, before Mikey started laughing. "Ha! You guys didn't believe me when I said that Donnie was in danger! Now who's the crazy one?!"

The three older brothers looked each other in the eye before turning towards the youngest. "Still you."

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_(Shredder's Hideout)_

"_Master, why did you call me back? I was so close to eliminating the turtles that you despise-"_

"_That_ is what _I _plan to do. You have served your purpose. Now, I have no need from you. Take that thing away and extract all information form it. What happens afterward is none of my concern."

The Foot-Bots nodded once before dragging Viral away.

"Mas-s-s-ster, you planed this all along?" Baxter asked quietly, for fear of the Shredder's wrath.

"Yes, and now, my plan will truly begin."

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**Okay, more talk than action, but I wanted this wrapped up as quickly as possible to get to the next Arc. I'm going to watch some Sonic X now.**__**  
><strong>_

_**(All Four) Hold on a second-**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
